In Your Dreams
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: A really long one shot! His dream is her reality, her dream is his reality. Or are they both dreaming it? ShikaXTema Not my best work


In Your Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

He began that okward age that most pre teens quickly approach. He was about thirteen going on eighteen as his mother would joke when talking to her friends. Who would have ever thought that the laziest shinobi Konoha has ever seen, since Nara Shikato, would be "girl chasing." It was his son, the one and only Nara Shikamaru. He made it through the academy and rose to the rank of genin with no problem, not counting his laziness.

Now soon to be chunin what else was there to do at this age? Sneak out the house to see your girlfriends of course. His parents, nor mentors ever seen this coming, that some girls would have him, it was quite comical to them as well. With his new found hobby came drawbacks though, it was disobeying his parents, missing important training and even some family arguments as well. He was now your average teenager; there was no doubt about it.

Shikamaru began to see females as somewhat troublesome but not as much as before. He would spend his days with his best friend Chouji going around town to see what girls they could talk to and such, it was never a lot. Shikamaru spent the better half of his thirteenth year of life "dating" several girls at once. But one day one of his numerous girlfriends found out how many he had and that was when he returned back to his "pre- teenage" self and found that girls, work and life was yet again very troublesome. The harem that he once had quickly disappeared. Life was back to normal after he turned fourteen. 

"The stunts you used to pull Shikamaru!" His mother blurted out as they sat in the living room. "See Shikamaru hated to do anything especially his chores. He was suppose to start at about nine in the morning and should have been done by twelve, he had the rest of the day free. But instead he wanted to run the streets." Yoshino continued to speak. Shikamaru groaned at his mothers stories, he rose off the sofa and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She snapped at him. "I don't want to hear these stories again, I was there remember?" he questioned. The Nara family had some guests over and Yoshino enjoyed discussing how the one who sees everything as troublesome was troublesome himself. "Shikamaru, do you really have somewhere to go or are you just saying that?" She asked her now seventeen year old son. "I do have something to do." He simply stated as he went out the front door.

Shikamaru walked out the town to one of his favorite spots upon a hill. It was away from the noise of the city. He was about a good ten minutes into his cloud watching when he was interrupted. "You still exist?" said the voice of the arrogant kunoichi coming from behind him. He ignored her but then it hit him, it wasn't a female he was used to hearing. Despite that he could still pick out her voice.

Shikamaru shot up off the ground and turned to see if his ears had deceived him, they didn't it was really her. "Temari san?" He said in a state of shock. "Yes it's me." She said placing the giant fan down on the ground. "Where did you come from?" "Suna…" she trailed off. "I mean what are you doing here?" He asked. "Is there a problem with me being here?" she asked. "No I'm just a little…surprised so to speak." "Well I do have a purpose in being here." She began. Temari stood in front of the younger shinobi and preceded to remove her clothes. Her dress was slowly but surely removed as were the things underneath. Temari stood before Shikamaru and took his hand and placed it onto her now naked body. "Do you want to have some fun?" She whispered to him.

Shikamaru jumped up out of his sleep in a cold sweat as he realized it was nothing short of a mere dream. He was breathing heavy and in a panic. _"Not that dream again." _He thought to himself. "Why about her of all people." He said. Shikamaru tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He took a glimpse at the clock to see it was about two in the morning.

"Oh great now I can't sleep." He groaned. He went into the bathroom adjacent to his room and washed his face. Shikamaru went into his room and put some clothes on; he then grabbed his wallet and cell phone and headed out the window. Yes at seventeen he was still using his same tactics from when he was much younger of escaping out the window. As he walked the deserted streets of Konoha he pulled out his phone and decided to call the reason he was awake.

Nineteen year old Temari slept soundly in her bed, then to break her peace the phone rung. Annoyed that she was awakened she angrily answered to only hear the voice of the very person she'd was always be bothered by.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I can't sleep can you meet me at our usual spot in about 15 minutes?" He asked. After letting out a slew of swear words she finally agreed.

Just as planned they both arrived at the meeting spot on time. "What is it now you big baby?" Temari said still upset she was awaken from her slumber. "You were the reason I woke from my sleep and since I couldn't sleep I didn't see why you needed to." Temari looked at him. "I have nothing to do with you not being able to sleep." She argued. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled. "Yes you do. Think about it." He told her. "Oh so I take it you had the dream again? When are you going to admit that you like me?" She asked.

"I don't like you." He muttered. "Oh really, then explain that reoccurring dream then?" Temari asked with her arms folded and her trademark smirk across her face. "Dreams like that is what happens when your mind rests, then you start seeing things that you don't want to see." He answered. That upset Temari. "You know you want to see me just as you do in your dreams. You love to see me in your dreams." She taunted. "Exactly, you'd love to see me… in your dreams." He stated as he walked away and sat on a lone rock. Temari followed behind then stood before him.

"You think I'd want to see you in any of my dreams?" she asked. "Ha!" she continued. "That'd be a waste of a good nights sleep if you ask me." She told him. "I mean this is you we're talking about here." Shikamaru groaned at her. Temari continued on. "I mean think about it me having a dream involving you, that's a dream in itself. First of all I'd have to have a very creative imagination to even conjure something as complex as that up. Then I'd actually have to have you in my thoughts which would never happen, next I'd…."

Shikamaru planted a huge kiss directly on her lips to cut off Temari. _"This ought to shut her up."_ He thought to herself_. "I know this is what she wants that's why she keeps talking about it."_ The two continued on with their kiss until Shikamaru finally broke it. Temari just stared at him, amazed at what he just did. _"That wasn't that bad."_ He thought. "For a troublesome woman you sure can kiss well." He said, that made Temari blush slightly. "You're not too bad yourself." She began as she stood up. "But I've had better." She said over her shoulder.

Temari continued to walk away towards her fan as unknown to her Shikamaru came up behind her. He grabbed her hand and led her off to his favorite cloud watching place. "Nara! Where are you taking me?" She asked agitated that he was taking her someplace she didn't know of. "Hush." She then let go of his strong embrace and pulled away from him. "Nara san! I'm going home." She angrily shouted at him. He snickered at her and reached into his pocket. "Baka, are you missing something?" He asked as he pulled out the silver chain that once was around her neck.

Temari gasped and chased after him. "Give it back!" she shouted as they neared the hill that he loved. Shikamaru ran atop it and went straight for the tree that was there, he climbed it before Temari had the chance to reach the top of the hill. It was dark and the only light being from the moon that shined above them. "Nara san? So childish." She said. She then noticed his hitai ate underneath the tree. "What's this?" she asked herself. She walked over and picked it up, she acted on her instincts and looked up at the tree, but due to the darkness she couldn't see anything. She then searched for the missing leaf shinobi on the other side, he wasn't there either.

"Where could he be?" she asked. Suddenly he dropped down from the tree directly in her face. Temari jumped when he came out of the tree. "Don't do that!" she shouted. He just laughed at her then held the chain high above her head. She was slightly shorter than him; he had some type of growth spurt over the past few years. "Give it back Nara!" she shouted at him. "Why? You don't need it. Unless you still want to be with him…" he said.

Temari's face dropped. "Of course not!" she defended. "Then why do you keep it?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm sentimental." She said. He raised his eyebrow to her statement. "You sentimental? I doubt that's even possible with you." He said. "Can I have it back please?" she asked as nicely as she could. Shikamaru continued to hold the chain high above her head and just smirked at her. "You still miss him don't you?" "I doubt that's any of your business." Temari said. "You do." For some reason that disappointed Shikamaru and Temari could see it. He gave her the chain back and then went towards the small stream that was nearby the hill, it was about a two minute walk away. Temari looked at the chain that was in her hand and then at Shikamaru. _"What was that about? He was upset over that, that's nothing like Nara san?"_ she thought. _"Is he trying to tell me something? Does Nara san…like me?"_ she asked herself in a shock.

Temari then thought of all the times her and Shikamaru spent together especially one in particular. It was when Temari was having issues with her then boyfriend, Uchiha Itachi. Temari called Shikamaru to confide in him and he met her at what was now dubbed their usual place.

_It was a warm spring evening as Temari was awaiting Shikamaru's arrival at the meeting spot. She wore a simple black kimono and her face was wet from her tears. Shikamaru thought she was just lonely as he couldn't tell she was upset from her tone over the phone. Once he arrived he could clearly see what was wrong her face was bruised and she was crying. He ran up to her quickly at the sight of her unsatisfactory appearance. "Temari san, what happened to you?" he asked kneeling next to her. "I know this isn't from a battle because you're hard to defeat, what happened?" he asked. "This is from a battle." She said sniffling. "A battle for my life." She said wiping her eyes. "Who did this to you?" Shikamaru demanded raising his voice. Temari grabbed the chain that was around her neck. He then knew exactly what was going on. "Temari san, did he hurt you?" he asked. _

_Now Shikamaru didn't care for girls in a romantic way to tough but Temari was different, outside of Chouji she was his best friend. Temari's eyes swelled up with tears as she thought of what he did to her. "Did he hurt you Temari?" Shikamaru demanded an answer. Temari just cried more and more. "Yes, he did!" she shouted out. "He hit me again Nara san!" she shouted as she cried into his jacket. He pulled her away and looked at her. "What do you mean again?" Shikamaru asked. "He did this before?" "Hai." That really angered Shikamaru. "Why didn't you tell me this?" "He said he didn't mean it…" she trailed off. "They always say that. You have no problem nearly taking Kankuro's head off for touching anything that belongs to you, why didn't you do the same to him?" "I…love him…" she said under her breath. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and began to go in the direction of the village. Temari chased after him. "No!" she shouted. "Why not? He needs a taste of his own medicine!" "Please no Nara san, just stay here….with me…"_

Temari clenched the necklace tighter fighter back her tears, she then tossed it aside and chased after Shikamaru. She finally caught up with him and stood at a distance behind him just watching him. "Are you just going to stand there or do you have something to say?" he asked not giving her one look. Temari stood there. "Look Nara san, I'm sorry. It's not that I love him now its that…" "I didn't ask for an explanation." He said. "I understand it all now." He said.

"No you don't." Temari corrected him. "I take it you're going to explain yourself although I don't' want to hear it correct?" he asked. Temari sighed. "It's difficult to get over everything that's all. Trust me Nara san I don't want him back that's for sure." "Then why do you keep it then?" he asked. "I don't have it now." Shikamaru turned just to see if she had it on, of course she didn't. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said.

"Why do you care so much anyways? You never cared about my life before I started dating him! Why should it matter now!" Temari shouted. Shikamaru turned back towards the stream and knelt by it. "Before he wasn't abusing you." Temari's face dropped. "What?" she asked. "I never cared before because he wasn't using you as a practice target for his attacks. Contrary to what you may think I do feel an emotion towards you. Don't get all excited either, it's the same emotion I'd feel if Chouji was to get hurt…or my family."

"So it's true you do like me?" she asked. "No." Temari put her head down. "Let's out it like this. If he was to hurt you again, I'd do anything in my power to prevent it from happening." Shikamaru twirled a twig around in the water as he thought deeply. He stood up and turned to Temari once more. "Do you know why I never can sleep after having that dream?" he asked her. "No why?" "I'll put it like this. I often ponder many things and girls being one." He told her. "It didn't take Temari long to figure out what he was trying to say. She had been right all along and he did like her as more than a close friend.

"I know you remember that time you called me after he hit you. I can't explain how I felt when I saw your face and you told me it was him. All I knew was I didn't like how you felt that's all. I wanted to go kill him for laying a hand on you, but you wouldn't let me." "Nara san, what is the purpose in telling me this?" Temari asked. "I don't know. I do know that…forget it. There is a purpose in me telling you all this. Temari san, I need you." He said in a caring voice that wasn't like Shikamaru. Temari panicked because this was nothing like him, he didn't even look the same.

"Nara san, are you alright?" she asked in a panic. "Sure I am. You never heard me share my feelings that's all." He walked closer to Temari and took her hand. "Troublesome or not, I need you Temari san. I need you to be with me for a long time. You're one of my best friends and the only female I'll allow myself to get close to." He told her. Shikamaru's words frightened Temari because it was nothing like him. "Say it Nara san! Whatever it is, tell me now!" she shouted at him. "What more is to be said. I need you." Shikamaru then pulled the fearful kunoichi closer to him and kissed her once again.

Temari accepted it but was highly afraid because this was nothing like him. "I like you a lot Temari san. I love you." He told her. Temari jumped at his words. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yes I am. I know it sounds all weird but it's true." Shikamaru told her kissing her one more time. I love you Temari….Temari….Temari." Temari then snapped back to reality to hear Shikamaru constantly calling her name.

"What?" she asked. Shikamaru sighed. "I asked are you going to continue to stand there or was there a point in following me?" Temari then realized she day dreamed everything else and Nara san wasn't coming on to her, this upset her. "Why did you follow me?" He asked. "I can't be worried about you?" Temari said angry. "Hmn." Shikamaru began. "You never seemed that concerned before, you know when you were dating him." "Why do you seem to get all upset whenever we discuss my past? I thought you didn't care who I was to date remember that?" "Vaguely." Temari furrowed her brow.

"Look Temari, I only called you out here because I couldn't sleep. Not to discuss your past…" he trailed off. The two were silent. Shikamaru continued to look out towards the grassy area just beyond the stream while Temari stood there. "Shikamaru, I have a question if you don't mind." He was agitated that she was talking but allowed her to ask. "Did you believe you were in love at some point?" Shikamaru turned and looked at her. "Not really. No one wants me that's for sure. Why?" He asked.

"That's what it was like with him. I thought he loved me. I never dated anyone outside of him and I thought him demanding things of me were love. He would always say that no one else would ever have me, no matter what. I used to think when he said that it meant that he never wanted to lose me. But that wasn't the case. When he'd get upset, him smacking me was love. Then I learned that it wasn't, I learned that lesson that day, from a very unlikely source. It was you Nara san." Temari told him. "You taught me that very day I came to you crying, that he didn't love me." Shikamaru then thought of that day.

"_I'll stay here with you but if he crosses my path, I'll kill him." He told Temari. "You could never defeat him, trust me he's strong." "I don't care if I die in the process, I don't ever want him to hurt you Temari." Shikamaru told her as he ever so lightly touched her face. Temari looked at him. "Temari sama, hitting you is not loving you. He was abusing you, love isn't suppose to hurt. To show he loves you he'd spend time with you and make sure you're happy. Take you places that you'd enjoy although he doesn't want to. That's what love is." He said comforting her._

_Temari looked at Shikamaru as she could feel a strange feeling from him. He had his arm around her as he tried to ease her fears. "I ran away from him and I know he's looking for me. I told him that I hated how he treated me and don't want him anymore. All he did was laugh and grabbed me. He pulled me closer to him and gave me the evilest face and said no you don't. I got away but if Gaara was to find out I think he'd kill him. Nara san, I'm scared, I don't want him to find me." "He wont as long as I'm around. Well you can't stay at my house because I don't feel like hearing my mom's mouth." "I don't want to be without you." Temari whined. "I know exactly where me and you can stay. Me and Chouji made a spot for situations just like this, it's about five minutes down the stream by the hill. Come on…" _

"I know you were only being nice because of the situation I was in but…" Temari was stopped by Shikamaru's words. "You're very important to me. Remember that." Temari looked at Shikamaru confused. "I know but…" He then walked to her and planted another, more passionate kiss on her. Temari accepted openly. Once they were apart Shikamaru looked off into the distance once again then checked the time. It was almost three o clock now. "I'm about to go home, I'll never sleep but I can just lay there." He said.

"Shikamaru, do you like me?" she asked. "Didn't I tell you I don't already." He took about three steps before speaking again. "I love you." Temari looked up at the shinobi as he kept his back to her. She shrugged it off believing it was another day dream. "Sure you do!" she told him. Shikamaru then looked her in the eye. "I'm serious." Temari was shocked, as Nara san never said things he didn't mean. "You…love me?" she asked. "Yes I do, a lot." He said, "Why do you think I care about you in particular so much? I'd do anything for you.."

Temari was highly astonished, she just knew she was dreaming this whole thing but surprisingly she wasn't. "Shikamaru…" she uttered out. _"Oh great! Why did I have to tell her? Now she's going to act all girly…"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly Temari smacked him in the back of his head. "Why didn't you tell me this before I began dating him?!" she shouted. "If I would have known that, you could have spared me an abusive boyfriend!" "Didn't feel like telling you and you hitting me proved why I didn't." he said. "Argh!" Temari huffed out then walked back towards the direction of the tree.

Shikamaru chased behind her. "Temari san." He said grabbing her arm. "Just because nothing happened then doesn't mean nothing could happen now." He told her. "Shikamaru, I liked you as well but never thought some as lazy as you would be interested in someone like me but now that I know life couldn't get any better." She smiled at him. He pulled her close and shared yet another passionate kiss with her.

Temari opened her jade eyes to the brightness of the morning as she wielded a smile on her face. "What a dream." She said sitting up and guiding her fingers through her hair. "Who would have guessed that Nara san wanted me? Too bad it was all a dream." She said. She happened to get a glimpse at what she was wearing, nothing. Temari was stark naked in her bed and as she recalled she did put on a night gown before she went to sleep. "What the.." she questioned.

She grabbed the robe that was on her door. Suddenly she felt someone's arms surround her body as she was about to tie the robe. "Why cover up art?" asked a voice, she noticed it belonged to Shikamaru. Temari turned quickly to see him behind her, she jumped. "How did you…Where did you…" she was speechless until she noticed that he had on his boxers and nothing else.

Temari looked at the bed then at him, then the window, the door, back at the bed and at him once again. "We didn't…I mean you didn't…" she was tongue tied as she pointed back and forth. Shikamaru laughed at her ignorance. "Yes we did and you seemed to enjoy yourself. Are you telling me you don't remember?" he asked. "I thought it was a dream." "Nope! This time it was a reality, just like I wanted." He said kissing her on her forehead.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She asked. "Nope." "Hmn. In that case, you're pretty good for a novice." She winked at him. "You're good for a screamer as well." Temari kept her mouth shut after that. "But I still love you." The two shared a small kiss and held each other. He then moved her over to the bed where they got under the blanket and cuddled.

"…That's how it went Chouji." Shikamaru told his best friend. They were upon the hill where Shikamaru would go to look at the clouds. "So you woke up in her bed?" he asked. "Yeah. Trust me Chouji it was worth it." An angry Temari then appeared above Shikamaru as he laid there. "What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru asked as the blare from the sun blocked out Temari's face. "Who did you just say?" she asked. Shikamaru recognized her voice and instantly shot up.

"Oh hi Temari!" "Why are you sitting here filling Chouji's head with lies?" she argued. "What lies? You were the one screaming, I'm amazed your brothers didn't hear you." Temari then whacked him over the head with her fan and simply walked away. "She's lying Chouji, trust me." Chouji raised his eyebrow. "In your dreams Shikamaru."


End file.
